Episode 9: The Dinner Full
by Henry Gale
Summary: Ryan and Johnny have a disasterous dinner, as Kirsten watches her carreer begin with a shaky start. Containing a solid scene including Taryn, Betty, Joan, Nancy, Julie, and Kirsten, you'll find yourself laughing out loud! Please RR!


------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 1: New Social Chair

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(Kirsten is in the kitchen reading a magazine and eating breakfast. Ryan walks and at the same time Seth.)

Kirsten: Oh, hey boys.

Ryan: Hey.

Seth: Hey.

Kirsten: Have any of you guys seen your father last night? Because I was fast asleep and when I woke up he wasn't in bed.

Ryan: Sorry. (Kirsten shrugs and walks out of the kitchen with the phone.)

Seth: Okay, me and Summer just had like the weirdest night ever, but it could be good news.

Ryan: You guys made up?

Seth: Well, when you say it that way Ryan, it means nothing. It wasn't just some makeup. It was an "I love you" makeup.

Ryan: An "I love you makeup"?

Seth: I told her I loved her.

Ryan: Got it. Well I'm glad you worked things out.

Seth: How are things with you and Marissa?

Ryan; I don't know. I kept apologizing to her before and then I yelled at her. I want it to be different this time. She's gonna try to end it with Johnny, but… I think it's too late. Everything's changing.

Seth: Well, don't give up just yet, buddy. I have some good news for you. (Sandy walks in and Kirsten follows.)

Ryan: Save it for later.

Kirsten: Where were you last night?

Sandy: I was working for someone.

Kirsten: All night?

Sandy: Boy's, it's getting late. You two should go. (The two boys grab their stuff and leave.)

Kirsten: It's fine. I don't need to know about it. So, have you heard from Julie lately? I haven't really seen her around.

Sandy: I think we need to talk.

Kirsten: About what?

Sandy: Charlotte.

Kirsten: Sandy, it's really not a big deal. She's just a friend.

Sandy: Well, she's been lying to you a lot, considering she's your friend.

Kirsten: She didn't do anything wrong.

Sandy: Why don't you take a look at these? (Sandy hands her the two cards that say Michelle Simmons and Jennifer Conner.) Julie's been living with Charlotte for a while. And when she found out Charlotte's… secret… Charlotte blackmailed her into living with her.

Kirsten: Charlotte's secret? Which would be?

Sandy: Charlotte was after you… for money.

Kirsten: Sandy, take it easy here. She's not a criminal. She's my friend, and I'm gonna go call her right now.

Sandy: Do you have her cell phone number? Because she's not gonna pick up at home.

Kirsten: (realizing) Oh my God! What did you say to her!

Sandy: I told her to get the hell out of here.

Kirsten: Was Julie in on this too? (He flashes her a look) Why did you do something like that? This is ridiculous! You drove an innocent woman out of Newport! I can't believe this! (She gets up and walks to her room. Sandy follows.)

Sandy: Honey, wait! I'm telling the truth.

Kirsten: I don't want to talk about it right now.

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:00 A.M.:

(Nancy is in the kitchen on the phone. Taylor walks in.)

Nancy: Excuse me, I do this dinner every year! Yes, it's under control. What? No! I'm working on that part. (pauses) What! What does that mean? Oh come on Taryn! You can't do that to me! (Taryn hangs up on her. She hangs up the phone very angry. Taylor smiles at her mother's pain.)

Taylor: Having problems?

Nancy: Taylor.

Taylor: Why wouldn't anyone want **you **as part of their group?

Nancy: Don't you have school? Oh, and don't even think about going to the dean today. He doesn't like you.

Taylor: I have more important things to do than listen to you.

Nancy: Don't give me that, Taylor. You were hooking up with the school dean---

Taylor: Save it. I'm out of here.

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Thursday, 7:00 A.M.:

(Summer and Marissa and in Summer's room doing their makeup. Summer is sitting down and Marissa is standing on her toes trying not to get in Summer's way. Marissa finishes and gets her stuff ready, and Summer follows her. The two of them sit on her bed.)

Summer: So… how have you been?

Marissa: Good, I guess. I dunno. I finally realize what I have to do with Johnny. Me and Ryan made up, and I decided to break things off soon. But, I don't know what's gonna happen. Things always stay interesting here, so…

Summer: Well, that's good. I guess.

Marissa: How about you?

Summer: Oh, you might wanna listen to this. After finding out that the dean was playing Taylor with her own mother---

Marissa: Oh my gosh, that is so gross.

Summer: Yeah. So we got them both to meet the dean on the pier.

Marissa: How did Taylor take it?

Summer: Well, the three of them were really pissed, and then the dean accused Taylor of using her--- now why would anyone think that?

Marissa: Wow. So what happened?

Summer: The dean is now trying to get back at Taylor. He took away some privileges… like…

Marissa: Social Chair? That's great, Sum! Now you could replace her!

Summer: No, the spot's already reserved for someone else.

Marissa: Who?

Summer: Aw, Coop, who do you think? The dean didn't want to kick you out. The only reason he did is because he had Taylor up his ass. She used what happened as an excuse to get you kicked out so she could take over as Social Chair!

Marissa: I'm back in? (smiling)

Summer: Well, not yet. But you will be.

------------------------------

Theme Song Plays: "California"- Phantom Planet 

------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 2: Big Opportunity

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Kirsten is in the kitchen cooking. She walks to the table and then back and starts making a very good-looking meal. The doorbell then rings. Kirsten cleans her hands on a towel and runs to get it. She opens up and sees Julie.)

Kirsten: Julie.

Julie: Hi, Kirsten. I don't know if Sandy told---

Kirsten: What's going on? Why are you two doing this to Charlotte?

Julie: She's not the woman you think she is.

Kirsten: Come in. We should talk about this more. (Julie walks in feeling badly for Kirsten and sits down on the living room couch. Kirsten follows.) I cannot believe---

Julie: Please, Kirsten. Listen to me. Listen to Sandy. We're trying to help you. I know it's hard---

Kirsten: I should have just listened to myself. (sighs)

Julie: What?

Kirsten: When I was in rehab, I wanted nothing more to be with my family. And I thought about coming back every day. But… what would people think of me? And Charlotte was with me, and she seemed like she was protecting me. Eventually, she got kind of… strange. I guess I kind of knew something was up. But, I didn't want to go back to being alone.

Julie: Look, Kirsten. If anyone knows what it's like to be excluded from society, it's me. Just so you know, I'm here for you.

Kirsten: I know what you did.

Julie: What are you talking about?

Kirsten: You could have listened to Charlotte and accept the money, let her get away with it. But you didn't.

Julie: Well, if there's anything I've learned from you, it's how to be a good friend. (Kirsten smiles.)

Kirsten: So. I cooked this morning. Would you like to eat something?

Julie: (shocked) You cooked? (Kirsten smiles. She gets up and walks to the kitchen, and Julie follows her.)

Kirsten: Try it. (Julie hesitantly takes some food off of the plate laying in front of her. She puts it in her mouth, and she becomes shocked.)

Julie: When did you learn how to cook?

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Johnny is putting away some books in her locker. The camera shifts from her to Johnny, walking to his class. Casey then stops him.)

Casey: We need to talk.

Johnny: Casey! What's up?

Casey: You've been---

Johnny: I feel like I haven't seen you in so long.

Casey: That's my point, Johnny.

Johnny: What are you talking about?

Casey: You haven't; said a word to me in the past three days. You didn't call, you didn't try to talk to me at all. And every time I see you, you're with her. (The camera shifts to Marissa putting her books away and then back to the two of them.)

Johnny: That's not true, Casey. You were avoiding me---

Casey: We're done. (Casey storms off. Johnny drops his mouth open and looks at Marissa, then to the ground. Marissa walks over.)

Marissa: Hey. Do you have a free?

Johnny: Marissa.

Marissa: What's wrong?

Johnny: I… I gotta go.

Marissa: Johnny, is something going on?

Johnny: Nothing. I was just thinking, I think I can do the physical therapy myself tonight. You helped me get through the beginning. But I think I'm good now.

Marissa: (looking at him weirdly) Okay…

Johnny: Alright. I'm gonna go---

Marissa: Wait. I was just thinking. Would you want to have dinner with Ryan? Like tonight?

Johnny: Dinner? Sounds great. (Marissa smiles and walks away. Johnny looks down, regretting the decision he just made.)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Student Lounge, Thursday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Seth and Ryan are sitting across from each other on the lounge couches. Summer walks back with two coffees and hands one to Seth, and then sits down next to him.)

Seth: Thank you.

Summer: Sure.

Seth: So, Ryan. Did you talk to Jed?

Ryan: Yeah. I… I'm lost. I don't know what I want to do. I barely talked to Marissa at all. I need some time to think about it.

Summer: Well, I'm sure you two will work things out.

Seth: Yes, Ryan. You two will work things out.

Ryan: How about you guys?

Summer: Not a clue.

Seth: We're just as lost as you are.

Ryan: I can't believe… college.

Seth: College.

Summer: College.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, 9:15 A.M.:

(Julie is sitting down at the table with a plate in front of her full of delicious looking food. Kirsten is sitting next to her.)

Julie: I just can't believe you cooked this. It's amazing.

Kirsten: Well, when you have as much time as I do…

Julie: Well, what do you mean?

Kirsten: I've been home all day. Now Charlotte's gone, Sandy's out all day, the boys are at school, and I don't have a job.

Julie: You're looking for a job?

Kirsten: Yeah.

Julie: I could use one myself. The Mermaid Inn is the closest thing I have to a home.

Kirsten: Well, I don't really know what I can do for a job. (Julie looks at her and then looks down at he plate. She takes a bite and starts chewing her food. She then stops chewing, and swallows. She looks up at Kirsten.)

Julie: What if the answer is right in front of you?

Kirsten: What? What are you--- oh, gosh, Julie. You don't mean---

Julie: Why not? You're a great cook. This is a big opportunity for you. (Kirsten looks at her for a moment.)

Kirsten: Well, I dunno. I'd need a partner. (She smiles at Julie.)

Julie: You mean it?

Kirsten: I'd love to do this, Julie. You're right. This is a shot for me. For us. (The two of them get up. Julie hugs Kirsten.)

------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 3: Contract

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 1:00 P.M.:

(Nancy is standing in the kitchen with a list on the table in front of her. She is on the phone.)

Nancy: Hi. I'm hosting a dinner.

Woman: When is the event, m'am?

Nancy: It's… tonight.

Woman: We're sorry. We're not available until at least next Sunday.

Nancy: Next Sunday? I called every caterer I can find!

Woman: We're sorry, m'am. (Nancy angrily hangs up. She wonders where she can get a caterer. Suddenly, she hears a ring on the doorbell. She runs to open it and sees Kirsten standing there.)

Kirsten: Hi, Nancy.

Nancy: Kirsten. You're… at my house.

Kirsten: Yes I am. I just heard you were having the big dinner tonight.

Nancy: You just heard? I mailed out the invitations weeks ago!

Kirsten: (with a hint of sarcasm and a sarcastic smile) Must have gotten lost in the mail.

Nancy: (chuckling fakely) You were saying?

Kirsten: If you're still looking for a caterer---

Nancy: (interrupting her quickly) Deal!

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Nancy: I said… continue….

Kirsten: Hm. Well, if you need a caterer, I'm available.

Nancy: Well, I had a whole line of caterers ready, but who better to cater the event than one of our own?

Kirsten: So, we'll see you tonight?

Nancy: We?

Kirsten: (realizing how much Nancy and Julie hate each other) My mistake. I'll see you tonight.

Nancy: Okay. Just come inside for a little and we'll talk about it a little more.

Kirsten: Sounds great. (Kirsten walks in. Nancy looks out the door and closes it.)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 1:00 P.M.:

(Seth and Summer are talking by their lockers.)

Seth: Summer. Whatsup?

Summer: I've been thinking. I know how much you hate it here, and if going east means being with you… then I'll do it.

Seth: Summer.

Summer: Well, where are you applying?

Seth: …Brown. (embarrassed)

Summer: Well, maybe it was the right choice after all.

Seth: So what are you gonna do about Taylor?

Summer: Good question.

(The camera shifts to Ryan. He calls Marissa and she picks up from next to her locker.)

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey! What's going on?

Ryan: Well, I thought we could maybe talk… tonight. You know, sort some college things out.

Marissa: Well, that'd be great. Except… we'd have to be done at 7:00.

Ryan: Why? What's at seven?

Marissa: **You** are having dinner with Johnny.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Come on, it'll be fine. It's our only chance for things to go back to the way they were. You have to get to know him.

Ryan: Okay. Come to the Cohens' after school?

Marissa: I'll be there.

Ryan: Alright. Love you.

Marissa: Love you too. Bye. (She hangs up the phone. She stands by her locker. Things are very quiet for her without Johnny, Casey and… Chili around.)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Student Lounge, Thursday, 1:15 P.M.:

(Taylor sees the dean standing alone and walks over to talk to him.)

Taylor: Hey.

Dean Hess: Taylor. You're talking to me…?

Taylor: Look. I'm sorry. About everything. I wasn't using you. And I know this whole secret relationship wasn't exactly… "real". But I thought it meant something to you.

Dean Hess: It did. It… I wasn't trying to hurt you.

Taylor: I missed you.

Dean Hess: I missed you too. More than your mother.

(Summer walks downstairs alone. She picks up a coffee and after paying for it notices the dean and Taylor talking on the side. She sees the two of them smiling. She is shocked. Her mouth drops open but then she overcomes her shock with a smile.)

------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 4: Pre-dinner panic

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Seth's Room, Thursday, 4:00 P.M.:

(There is a knock on the door. Seth gets up from lying on his bed and takes off his iPod headphones. He puts the iPod down on his desk and walks to the door and opens it. Summer is standing there.)

Summer: Hey, Cohen.

Seth: Summer. Wastup?

Summer: I dunno, not much. My stepmom's passed out, Marissa's out, Taylor and the dean are back together---

Seth: God, those two are sick. You saw them together?

Summer: Em hm. I cannot believe- ew.

Seth: Yeah… so what are you gonna do?

Summer: We're gonna bust them.

Seth: Okay… and how do you propose to do that?

Summer: **We **are gonna get to work, and we'll figure it out.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 4:00 P.M.:

(The doorbell rings. Kirsten quickly takes her hands out of a bowl of raw chicken cutlets and washes them. She dries them off and runs to open the door.)

Julie: Kirsten. How are you?

Kirsten: Julie. What a surprise. (afraid)

Julie: I was thinking about this whole catering thing, and… I'm so excited. Let's start as soon a possible!

Kirsten: (looking down) How about tonight? (She looks back up at Julie.)

Julie: What? You got us a contract and didn't tell me?

Kirsten: I wanted to… surprise you.

Julie: Well, I'm surprised! This is great news!

Kirsten: So you're not upset?

Julie: Upset? Kirsten, I live in a trailer park and I just got a job offer.

Kirsten: Well, keep that in mind when we get there.

Julie: Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine, Kirsten.

Kirsten: I hope so.

Julie: So, who is it that we're catering?

------------------------------

Harper Household, Entrance, Thursday, 4:15 P.M.:

(Johnny walks up to the door on crutches. He drops his bad down. The camera then shifts to his mother, getting out of the car and closing the door. She runs to the house.)

Gwen: Johnny! Hold on a minute, let me get that! (She reaches the door and opens it. She waits for him to get in the house and then walks in.) So how was it?

Johnny: Hard.

Gwen: Aw. Just stay stong. Hold on for a little longer, and you can nmake the tour.

Johnny: Yeah.

Gwen: So. I'm going out tonight… I'll prepare something, and you can just heat it up when you're ready?

Johnny: Can you make a meal for two?

Gwen: Excuse me?

Johnny: Ryan's coming for dinner. (Gwen looks at him.)

Gwen: … Okay.

------------------------------

The Newport Group, Sandy's Office, Thursday, 4:45 P.M.:

(Sandy is siting down at his desk looking at papers. He quickly reads them and shakes his head. He discard them one by one. Clearly, something is going on.)

Sandy: Oh God. (He gets up and walks into Wayne's office, but no one is there. He walks back his office and sees Wayne coming in. He hides, and sees Wayne talking on the phone.)

Wayne: No, don't do that. What? I can't beielve this! What the hell am I supposed to do? I have a family to support. (pauses) Okay, I'm gonna getn back to work now. If you do this, there are gonna be some serious consequences.

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 4:45 P.M.:

(Nancy is on the phone waiting for someone to pick up.)

Nancy: Hi Taryn.

Taryn: Nancy. I hope this isn't about the dinner.

Nancy: Well, that's not very good, because I have some news.

Tarny: You can't find a caterer? That's old to me.

Nancy: Cute. Actually, I was just reminding you to come tonight at seven.

Taryn: Should I bring anything? Chairs? Tables? Food?

Nancy: Just some gossip and a hardy appetite.

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Thursday, 5:00 P.M.:

(Marissa dials a number and puts her phone against her ear.)

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: Hey. Howis everything?

Marissa: Good. Whatsup with you?

Ryan: Not much. I'm probably gonna head over to Johnny's at about seven.

Marissa: Great.

Ryan: Look… are you sure this is a good idea? Me and Johnny?

Marissa: You guys will be fine.

Ryan: Alright. I'm gonna go out for a while. Wanna come for a ride? (Summer and Seth walk in. Marissa looks up at them.)

Marissa: Um, no thanks. Seth and Summer just walked in.

Ryan: Love you.

Marissa: Love you too. Bye. (She hangs up.)

Summer: They're baaaaaack!

Marissa: What?

Summer: Taylor and the dean are back together despite all our sinister efforts to split them up. Talk about gross.

Marissa: Oh my God. Why don't you just ive it up, Sum? I'm never going back to Harbor.

Seth: Well, there's optomistic for you. **We** are gonna bust them, am I right, Summer?

Summer: **Oh **yeah. They're gonna be dead.

Marissa: Wel, focusing on what's going on now, do you guys have a clue what you're gonna do for college.

Seth: Brown.

Summer: Brown.

Marissa: And what happened to only one student being accepted from Harbor?

Seth: We'll straighten them out. (Summer laughs.)

Summer: What about you and Ryan? Find anything?

Marissa: Well, I went over to Seth's house after school, and we looked into it. Ryan called that guy from Berkely, and it looks like I have a shot there. It's the essay that's the problem. You know, wirting about…

Summer: Well, **I**, for one, think it's good that you're writing about it. Especially with Ryan.

Seth: Em hm. This is very akward for me right now, so I'm just gonna go.

Sumer: It's fine, Cohen. Our little girl talk is over. Although I can hardly consider you a man.

Seth: Hu hu hu… very funny. (The three of then play around as the camera zooms out and the scene ends there.)

------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 5: Disaster

------------------------------

Harper Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(Johnny limps to the door and opens it. He sees Ryna standing there and greets him.)

Johnny: Hey, Ryan.

Ryan: Johnny. How's your leg, man?

Johnny: Not so good. Come, sit down. (He leads Ryan to the kitchen table. He lies against the fridge and sits down, Ryan doing the same.)

Ryan: So. Anybodye else here- your mom?

Johnny: No. It's… just us.

------------------------------

Area Unknown, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(The scene is set in a beautiful ballroom. Tables are all set and we see Nancy walking around inspecting things. The camera bthen shifts to the kitchen of theb place, where Kirsten is cooking. Julie storms into the ballroom furiously just as Kirsten walks out.)

Julie: Kirsten, I cannot believe this! You went behind my back---

Nancy: Julie? What the hell are you doing here?

Taryn: (walking in) Nancy. You didn't tell me Julie was invited.

Nancy: She wasn't. Kirsten! Why did you bring **her** along?

Julie: Let me guess, Nancy. My invitation got lost in the mail

Kirsten: Funny you should say… Let me explain all this.

Julie: That would be great, thank you.

Kirsten: Nancy was in desperate straits--- (Taryn looks at her with sort of an 'I told you so' or 'I knew it' look. Nancy blushes.)

Nancy: I would hardly call it 'desperate'.

Kirsten: If I told Julie about the contract, I knew she wouldn't take the offer---

Nancy: Wait a second. So you mean---

Kirsten: And if I told Nancy, I knew she would never keep the offer.

Taryn: And when did this contract come into play?

Kirsten: Today, actually.

Taryn: (Turning to Nancy) Isn't that odd…

Nancy: (immediately changing the subject) Well, I just can't believe Julie is working as a caterer now. I mean, who would guess that the former queen of Newport would end up working as a caterer?

Taryn: Oh, don't be so silly! I'm glad Julie finally found her calling.

Julie: (holding a fake smile to hide her irritation) Well, this conversation certainly is enlightening, but why don't we continue our work.

Nancy: That would be a great idea. Kirsten, continue what you were doing. And you too, Julie… I guess. Oh, and Taryn? You're 30 minutes early.

Taryn: Yeah. I came to see all the holes in your little dinner. But now that things are interesting, I'll wait for the dinner to start. See you all soon! (She walks out.)

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Seth's Room, Thursday, 7:10 P.M.:

(Seth and Summer are sitting on his bed.)

Summer: So. Do you know where Coop went?

Seth: Not a clue…. Hey, have you seen Taylor around?

Summer: No, not since… (pauses) Why do you ask?

Seth: I feel like we haven't seen her much lately since that whole little pier scene. It's been pretty quiet lately.

Summer: Well, I'm sure Marissa will turn up soon. We can leave Taylor out of it.

------------------------------

Harper Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:20 P.M.:

(Johnny and Ryan are sitting down eating, looking at their food. Ther is a silence between them, but Ryan quickly breaks it.)

Ryan: So. You think you have a shot? At the tour?

Johnny: I hope so. This phbysical therapy, it… it just might be the answer.

Ryan: Yeah.

Johnny: You know yyou have a hell of a girlfriend. (Ryan looks up at him. Johnny stutters and triews to continue.) Y-you know, for thinking of such a good idea.

Ryan: Yeah… (ticked off)

Johnny: What is it?

Ryan: You know, this is about the sixth time you've mentioned Marissa in twenty minutes. I'm not blind. I know that something is going on here---

Johnny: Nothing happened between us.

Ryan: Yeah. How about at the beach? Did you guys kiss?

Johnny: Look, we were---

Ryan: We. I know what happened. Summer was there. She told me. Marissa says she never sees Casey anymore, that's's probably a good reason for her to break up with you, right?

Johnny: Calm down, man. I didn't kiss her.

Ryan: Yeah. That's what you want me to think. You stay away from my girlfriend. I don't want to see you near her again. (He gets up and takes his plate to the sink. He starts walking ou the door.) Thanks for dinner.

------------------------------

Unknown Area, Thursday, 7:30 P.M.:

(A bunch of women walk in to a room full of tables covered by fancy maroon clothes. Plates are set up along with silverware rolled up in napkins. More and more women show up by the second. Taryn walks in and picks up her name card and sits next to Betty and Joan.)

Betty: Well, you gotta hand it to her, Taryn. It's beautiful.

Taryn: Considering she pulled it off in one night? Yeah, it's beautiful.

Joan: I dunno, maybe she deserves more credit.

Taryn: I thought about that, but after being exposed to some of her dirty little secrets… I don't think so.

Joan: Oh yeah! That whole whore scene at her house didn't do any good for her reputation.

Betty: Oh yeah. That was pretty gross.

Taryn: That's the spirit, girls. (Julie walks into the room from the kitchen and says hello to a few people. The camera shifts to Marissa who walks in. She runs to her mother.)

Julie: Marissa? What are you doing here?

Marissa: I've been looking all over for you--- you didn't tell me you found a job! (Taryn, Betty, Joan, and a few other Newpsies turn around. Julie blushes.)

Julie: Yeah. Well, I just got bored at home. Money's no issue here, don't worry.You should leave, sweetie. (A couple of women look at Marissa and get nervous. They begin to gossip about the shooting. Marissa, upset, walks out.)

Taryn: Oh, that's okay Julie. We all know about the trailer.

Julie: You do?

Betty: Nancy filled us in.

Nancy: Oh. I expected no less from you. I mean, now that your husband of the week is gone, anyway.

Julie: Excuse me? You're the whore here, remember?

Nancy: Well, I didn't record anything, and I didn't screen anything at my magazine launch.

Julie: Well, at least I didn't find out my daughter wwas hooking up with my "husband of the week". Who happened to be the school dean.

Nancy: What the hell did you just say?

Julie: Oh, don't worry. Marissa filled me in. Well, acutally, she didn't really know I was listening.

Nancy: Very funny, Julie.

Julie: Face it, Nancy. You don't deserve to be hosting this dinner. You got a catereing offer today (Taryn says to herself _I knew it!_), and the name you've created for yourself is pretty pathetic.

Nancy: Coming from you, I'd barely take that into offense.

Julie: I'm not the first person to say it. You… are disguisting. (Kirsten walks out and sees people looking at Nancy and Julie standing up. She gets nervous.)

Kirsten: Hey. Is everything okay, you two?

Nancy: Tell your colleague here to do her job.

Kirsten: Why don't you go help out in the kitchen Julie?

Julie: Well, me and Nancy were just catching up.

Kirsten: Well, sounds like you two must have been having a lovely conversation, but you might want to help out in the kitchen…?

Nancy: No. Stay here. I just want to know, Julie. You call me a whore. You call me a slut. You call me pathetic. But can you honestly say that you're better than me? I mean---

Julie: No competition.

Nancy: It's on. (Nancy pushes her. Julie pushes back. Julie begins to scratch her, and Nancy too scratches. The camera shifts to outside the building. Marissa is walking out when she sees Taylor approaching the building. Marissa is not ready to see her. )

Taylor: …Marissa.

Marissa: Taylor.

Taylor: So… how… how are you? (Marissa rolls her eyes.)

Marissa: Oh, you mean like school? Well, I made **three** friends. That's a start, right? Oh, and me and Ryan are coping very well. We see each other about once a week. How's school for you?

Taylor: Well---

Marissa: Oh, don't answer. I already know the story. Anyway, I--- (The two of them hear Julie and Nancy screaming in the background. They walk in without being seen. They see Nancy and Julie scratching each other. They watch the fight closely. One of the caters comes out with a bunch of plates full of chicken and some sides dishes, and Nancy shoves Julie right into them, causing the food to go all over the waiter.)

Waiter: God---

Julie: I'm sor---

Nancy: How you like me now, bitch?

Julie: (angrily, pushing her back) Your almost as bad as your daughter!

Nancy: Your almost as bad as yours, and she shot someone! How's that for a good reputation? (Julie, after hearing Nancy's remark, shoves Nancy so far that she falls into the pile of of food that spilled from the plates.)

Taryn: (evil smile) Julie and Nancy! And Kirsten stuck in the middle? Now **this** is good. (The camera shifts back and forth between Julie and Nancy scratching and fighting, Marissa and Taylor stanbding there in shock, and different sts of Nepwsies staring and watching with great interest. Kirsten runs to the front and grabs a microphone.)

Kirsten: Hello. We're sory about the disruptions, this wasn;t meant to happen. (She sees no one listening and closes her eyes in shame.) (to herself) I was right. This… is a disaster.


End file.
